Es Krim
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Sakura ingin makan es krim, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak punya uang. Apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu demi memenuhi keinginan sahabat tercintanya? dont forget to fav and follow. have a nice day :D


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : temenoai

.

Happy reading

.

Es Krim

Cuaca begitu panas siang ini. Matahari rasanya berjarak begitu dekat dengan bumi, membuat orang-orang bisa melihat _fatamorgana_ yang terjadi di atas aspal jalan. Pohon rindang di pinggir jalan menjadi ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang berteduh di bawahnya. Termasuk sepasang remaja SMA lengkap dengan seragam mereka yang sudah basah karena keringat. Si remaja perempuan bersurai pink itu terlihat mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan selembar Koran yang entah didapatnya dari mana, sedangkan remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang di sebelahnya lebih memilih membiarkan keringat semakin mengucuri tubuhnya.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil si gadis pink. Wajah cantiknya menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. "Belikan aku es krim." Pintanya. Namun, pemuda bernama Naruto itu terlihat tak peduli. Dan itu membuat si gadis pink mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"Kita tunggu sampai panasnya berkurang." Ucap Naruto sekenanya. Bahkan dia tidak yakin jika panas akan reda dengan cepat.

"Memang panasnya bisa berkurang?" si gadis pink memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bilang saja kau tidak mau membelikannya, Naruto."

"Bukan begitu Sakura…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia terlihat bingung. "Begini, sebenarnya aku tidak punya uang, hehee…" tambahnya, lalu tertawa garing di akhir kalimatnya.

"Huh, kalau tadi aku menunggu Sasuke, dia pasti membelikannya untukku." Sakura mempercepat kipasan Koran bekas di tangannya—berusaha mengeringkan keringat yang terus saja mengalir dari dahi lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggunya tadi?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya. "Dan memilih untuk pulang bersamaku."tambahnya kemudian, Naruto bisa melihat gadis pink di sebelahnya mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Hingga jeda beberapa detik, Sakura akhirnya menjawab.

"Karena, aku melihatnya…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, semakin ragu dengan jawaban yang akan diberikannya kepada Naruto. "…dia berbicara dengan Karin. Itu membuatku sedikit kesal." Akunya kemudian.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya, kini kedai roti bakar yang berada di depan pohon besar tempat mereka berteduh berhasil menjadi pusat atensinya. "Hanya karena itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke, kan?"

"Eh!"

Naruto melihat wajah Sakura yang bersemu. Dia sudah bisa menebak reaksi apa yang akan Sakura tunjukan. Karena selama ini Sakura—gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, menyukai Sasuke—sahabat pertamanya. Sungguh ironi yang menyebalkan.

Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya keras, Naruto berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu es krim."

"Eh!?" lagi-lagi Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Hei, memangnya kau punya uang?"

"Aku bisa membelinya tanpa uang!" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai usahanya meyakinkan gadis yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Naruto berlari di tengah teriknya matahari. Dia bisa merasakan kulitnya perlahan terbakar. Sepertinya atmosfir di tempat itu benar-benar sudah menipis.

Akhirnya naruto berhasil menemukan kedai es krim. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia masuk dan menemukan si penjual es krim tengah menikmati angin sejuk dari kipas angin kecil di atas meja kasirnya.

"Cuaca panas begini mengapa kedaiku sepi?" Naruto langsung memasang wajah bingung begitu dihadiahi pertanyaan dari si penjaga toko yang tentunya tidak bisa dia jawab. "Kau pelanggan pertamaku hari ini, nak!" lanjutnya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Waah, kalau begitu apa aku bisa mendapat es krim gratis?" air muka si penjual es yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba meredup. Dia terlihat kesal sekarang. Naruto menggaruk pipinya—merasa tidak enak dengan perubahan ekspresi si penjual es yang berubah cepat.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini!" sambil menambah kecepatan kipas anginnya, si penjual berkata lagi, "Bahkan, meneguk segelas air pun kau harus mengorbankan berliter-liter keringat."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin es krim." Naruto mulai merengek. Kedua tangannya di cangkupkan di depan wajahnya, ditambah ekspresi memelasnya yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Siapa tahu, pak tua ini bisa luluh juga. Namun, kali ini Naruto seperti belum beruntung. Pak tua itu hanya menatapinya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kau serius ingin makan es krim atau…" Kalimat si pak tua itu pun sengaja ia gantung, karena setelahnya dengan mata melirik-lirik ke luar jendela, dimana Sakura nampak masih berusaha mengeringkan keringatnya dengan selembar Koran. "Kau ingin memberikannya pada gadis itu?" senyum jahil pun terbit begitu saja di wajah keriputnya.

"Bapak seperti tidak pernah muda saja." Naruto terkekeh canggung. Modusnya ketahuan pak tua menyebalkan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa detik jeda yang hanya memperdengarkan kekehan anehnya tadi.

"Bagaimana apanya?" pak tua pun balik bertanya. Harusnya Naruto sudah menduga ini. Tidak akan mudah bagi dirinya untuk menakhlukan pak tua dihadapannya ini.

"Es krimnya akan kubayar. Tapi, aku bisa mendapatkannya sekarang, kan?" Naruto berusaha bernegosiasi. Hatinya harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana kalau pak tua ini menolak? Atau ujung-ujungnya ia akan diperas karena terlilit hutang. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu!?"

Pak tua itu terkekeh sebentar karena reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan.

Dengan berdehem cukup keras, pak tua pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu, wanita itu sangat bahagia jika keinginannya terkabulkan." Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil mendengar penjelasan pak tua itu. "Jadi, jangan sekali pun kau hancurkan hatinya. Biarkan dia bahagia, maka kau akan ikut bahagia bersama dirinya. Kau laki-laki, bukan manusia yang mengejar cinta karena nafsu. Mencintai bukan masalah menuntut hak, tapi melakukan kewajiban yaitu membuatnya selalu bahagia. Itu lah cinta."

Naruto tertegun di tempatnya. Kata-kata pak tua itu begitu terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Sampai tanpa dia sadari sepasang tangan keriput meraih tangan kanannya, membawanya hingga menyentuh benda dingin yang terbungkus plastik.

"Kuharap, dia akan sangat senang menerima es krim ini darimu." Ucap pak tua itu sambil tersenyum tulus. Naruto pun membalas senyum itu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Baiklah pak tua! Aku akan membuatnya bahagia! Aku janji!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar dari kedai. Plastik pembungkus es krim strawberry-nya pun ikut bergoyang seiring dengan langkah cepat kakinya menuju pohon besar di mana Sakura tengah berteduh.

Namun, belum juga langkahnya mendekati pohon tersebut, ia berhenti di bawah teriknya panas matahari. Kedua manik birunya menatap pemandangan yang cukup mengiris hatinya. Di sana, di bawah pohon rindang itu ia melihat Sakura tertawa bersama Sasuke. Sebuah es loli berwarna merah muda berada di genggaman si gadis musim semi.

"Sepertinya aku kalah _start._" Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia masih berdiri di bawah terik matahari—mengabaikan kulit kecoklatannya yang semakin terbakar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan payung berwarna biru tua dari tas ranselnya, lalu mengajak Sakura untuk pergi dari sana. Naruto jadi merasa kalau dirinya tadi harusnya membeli payung bukannya es krim. Tak lama kemudian, kedua anak manusia yang dirundung cinta itu pun pergi seiring tawa mereka menyusuri panasnya aspal di siang bolong.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Dia masih berdiri mematung—tampak tak berniat untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Tanpa ia ketahui, si pak tua dari kedai es krim tadi hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda malang itu. sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungan bagi pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Permisi. Kau masih sadar, kan?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis manis sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Tangan putih mungilnya sudah beberapa kali menggoyang-goyangkan ujung kain di seragam pemuda itu. Naruto bahkan hampir melompat karena kaget akan kehadiran gadis itu yang terlalu mengejutkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si gadis lagi.

Naruto menatap gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu sebentar, lalu menarik tangan gadis itu dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka ke atas, kemudian meletakkan es krim yang tadi didapatnya secara cuma-cuma dari pak tua tadi.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Naruto singkat. Lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan gadis manis yang sudah memasang raut wajah kebingungannya.

Lalu pemuda pirang itu pergi begitu saja tanpa manyadari kalau dirinya terus diperhatikan dari belakang oleh si gadis tadi.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang punggung tegap yang tampak rapuh berjalan menjauhinya.

.

Thanks buat yang sudah baca :D

Jangan lupa fav/foll/review nya yaaa minna-san :D

Have a nice day


End file.
